Together Forever
by HollyElphie96
Summary: A Post-Breaking Dawn piece of feel good E/B fluff! Warning! Breaking Dawn Spoilers! R and R! Enjoy! Contest winner!


_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight._

_A/N: I have been possessed to write another one-shot. Just a bit of fluff, not dark and depressing like 'Need'. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reads my stories, it makes me feel so happy, knowing that people are taking time to read something, that if it hadn't been for , nobody would have read. I also thank the people who run this awesome website, because it has helped build my confidence so much. _

_Anyway enough of that, and on to the story. _

_By the way a good song to listen to while reading this is "I'm gonna love you."_

Bella POV

I sat on the sofa in our small cottage and I stroked the picture of my father's smiling face, as I let out a sigh of sadness. It had been four decades since I had lost Charlie to an illness, but I still missed him.

The picture album was dedicated to all of the pictures of Charlie that I had collected over the last hundred years. They ranged from a picture of him holding me a baby in Forks hospital to him at Nessie and Jake's wedding. I smiled as the memories flooded back. Not many human ones, but plenty of vampire ones.

I placed the photo album back in its place on the shelf and picked up another one. I smiled at the words elegantly written on the front. _Together Forever. _This one contained every single picture of Edward and I, together, that the family could find. They had given it to us as a ten year anniversary present. I looked at the first picture on the first page. It was of Edward and I, in Charlie's house. I was still human in it and I still grimaced at the difference between my human self and my unchanged partner. Edward was still exceptionally beautiful, a little over a hundred years later.

Not many people still used photo albums these days, but what can I say? I like old-fashioned things. We had a whole shelf dedicated to our photo albums, from silly ones of Edward and his brothers to Charlie's one. I loved them. I would just sit and look at them for hours on end. Alice didn't really understand why I did it but she accepted that I just did, just like how she accepted that I didn't like being Bella Barbie.

I had sat down with another picture album, when a pair of warm arms wrapped around my shoulders and a pair of perfect lips kissed my temple. I heard his soft chuckle as I leaned around and, before he could pull away, crushed my lips to his. I turned around on the sofa, so I was facing him on my knees, and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. He pulled his lips away, but kept our foreheads touching, as he chuckled again.

"Bella," He breathed, softly. "However much I would love to continue this, I think Alice would kill me if we did."

I kissed Edward lightly again. "Why would she kill you? We're not doing anything special tonight, are we?" I had become concerned that something blatantly obvious was staring me in the face and I was missing it completely.

Edward came around the sofa and sat down, still with his arm around me. "Think, love. What's today's date?"

Edward smiled slightly. I thought. It was August. August 13th 2106. I gasped, it was our hundredth wedding anniversary and I had forgotten all about it!

"Edward, I'm so sorry..." Edward placed his finger over my mouth, silencing me.

"Alice had a vision that you would forget and she has used it as an excuse to throw us a surprise party."

I groaned. I still hadn't gotten over my aversion to attention; even through the reason that I used to hate it, because I was likely to fall on my face, was long gone.

Edward pulled us both up and led me to the door. We walked through the calm forest to the main house. We were back in Forks after one hundred years away.

When we neared the house, Edward placed his hands over my eyes. He led me forward until I could hear the footsteps of my daughter coming our way, with a louder pair of footsteps next to Nessie's. Jacob.

I could tell that Nessie had placed her hands over Edward's eyes, because the pleasantly warm hands of my husband were replaced with Jakes boiling hot ones. This was obviously meant to be a surprise for Edward as well.

We continued on our way to the house in complete silence. Half way there, Edward took my hand and squeezed it gently. I returned the gesture and I smiled. Wherever I was, as long as Edward there, I was happy.

Within minutes, were had arrived at our destination. Jake lifted his hands from my eyes and I gasped again.

The trees surrounding the house were covered in pink fairy-lights that cast a glowing light onto the gazebo, an exact copy of the one from our first wedding. There was a slow song playing and I noticed that the rest of the family were standing just behind the gazebo. Esme was the first to walk over, a proud smile on her face. She came and embraced us both and the rest of the family followed suit.

I was surprised by Jasper, though. We had become a lot closer since I stopped tempting him to kill me with my blood. As he hugged me he whispered in my ear. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I pulled away from his embrace but he kept his hands on my shoulders.

"For making our family so happy. Especially my baby brother here," Jasper leant over to punch Edward on the arm, but Edward dodged out of the way.

"Um, thanks, Jasper." If I could have blushed I would have.

Eventually our family had convinced us to dance. We complied and soon Edward and I were spinning gracefully across the gazebo. After a few dances, we slowed to just holding each other. I placed my head on his chest and he put his lips in my hair.

"I love you, Bella. More than you can ever comprehend."

"And I love you. Forever and forever and forever." I leant back to look into his eyes. They were sparkling with joy that knew no bounds and I knew that mine were just the same.

"Sounds exactly right to me."

_There we are. I showed just how soppy I can be. I loved writing this, just a feel good fic. _

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Also check out my other fics too and let me know what you think of them._

_Holly xxx_


End file.
